


Yes and Yes and Yes

by The_Winged_Wolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the byers never moved away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Wolf/pseuds/The_Winged_Wolf
Summary: "Yes" was a word that could summarize Mike and Will's relationship.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Yes and Yes and Yes

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rushed, but I had to get this out of my system before I started overthinking and decided not to do it. Didn't really edit or refine it.

Mike looked at the boy still staring at him on the swings, wondering if he had made a mistake asking him if they could be friends.

The boy smiled shyly at him and it was like the sun came out. “Yes,” he said, “I’ll be your friend. I’m Will.”

Mike’s face broke out into a wild smile as he tugged Will up off the swings so they could go play and he wondered to himself, _Would I want to be with him forever?_

* * *

_1986_

Mike couldn’t help fiddling with his hands, waiting for Will to show up. The two of them had been planning this for the last several weeks, to get in line for the ferris wheel at the carnival so they could watch the Fourth of July fireworks high in the sky. _And Will wasn’t here and Mike was getting more and more nervous._

He was about to give up and go do something else when suddenly he spotted Will barreling through the crowds towards him, out of breath. “I’m sorry,” he gasped out, “I was... preoccupied at... one of the games. Was… trying… to win you something,” he said, panting, then suddenly turned red. “Um, I mean…”

Mike chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, let’s go get in line. Maybe we’ll get lucky and be at the top when they go off!” and he grabbed his best friend’s hand and pulled him into life.

An eternity that was actually more like 20 minutes passed and he and Will were seated alone in a carriage, slowly rotating upwards before coming to the very top. “Wow, I can’t believe we got to the top,” Will said.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you were trying to win me something,” Mike grinned at him who had turned crimson again, looking down at his twiddling thumbs, a small smile at his face.

A bright flash appeared in the sky in front of him. The fireworks had begun. Mike gazed at them, aware of nothing but them, the moonlight, and the boy seated next to them. And now for the other thing he wanted to do…

“Can I kiss you?” he blurted out.

Will whipped his head up, still blushing. “What?” he blurted out, shocked.

Mike felt his whole face heat up and he knew he was just as red, if not redder. “I- I mean-” he stuttered, “we don’t- I’m just- I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, and I felt this would be the best time with the atmosphere,” he concluded in a rush, “and if you don’t want to-”

Mike’s last words were shut off by the feeling of Will’s lips on his. A tender kiss that ended too soon and Will was pulling back, but sitting up against him. “Yes,” he breathed out.

Mike smiled shyly and the two leaned in to kiss again as fireworks erupted into the sky.

* * *

_Three months later_

Mike was bouncing on the balls of his feet outside of Hawkins High, waiting for Will to come out. He had been held up by his art teacher wanting to speak to him about a project Will was working on and Mike was nervous again. Things were still… normal between them even after the ferris wheel but there was a tension that had risen, and Mike intended to deal with that.

Will emerged, grinning when he saw Mike and they set off for home. The weather was unusually balmy for an autumn day in Indiana, and they had decided to walk home today.

They spoke about nothing, about their shared teachers and their different classes and complained about homework and the next D&D session, nothing compared to the thing between them that was unspoken.

As they got close to Will’s house, Mike noted that no one was around and put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Wait, we need to talk.”

  
Will tensed up. He knew what this would be about. “Could we… do this somewhere else… not out here but… Castle Byers?” Will turned his head, looking for anyone who might see them, might _know_.

Mike frowned, but pushed forward. “Do you want to be boyfriends?”

Will’s eyes widened in shock. “What? But… everyone…”

Mike’s voice picked up speed, “We can keep it secret. No one would know. No one can know, where we are. But that’s okay. With you, I feel like…” Mike took a deep breath, “like I can do anything. Like I could take on the whole world. Fuck them and everyone else who hates people like us. With you… I feel whole. So… can we…”

“Yes,” Will said, a huge smile showing on his face as he grabbed Mike’s hand.

Mike smiled back and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

* * *

_Several years later_

Mike sat in the middle of the couch in his and Will’s apartment, his boyfriend cuddled up against one side of him, their dog on the other (despite Mike and Will telling her to stay off the couch. Her hair was _just so visible_ against the couch’s color), watching Jeopardy. It was a quiet night, both exhausted from the past week at work.

“Hey, Will, um…” Mike began, shifting away from him, the dog grumbling in protest as she jumped off the couch.

“Hm?” Will gazed at him. Mike had never gotten over his boyfriend’s eyes.

“We’ve known each other all our lives, and I haven’t regretted a single second of it, and I have never once regretted kissing you on the ferris wheel or asking you to be my boyfriend or moving in with you or... or anything!”

Mike took a deep breath. Will’s eyes had widened, like he knew where this was going. “Mike…”

“I know that… that we wouldn’t be able to do it _officially_ now. Maybe someday… but like I said, fuck the world. I love you… Will you marry me?” And he pulled out a small box from his pocket, opening it to show Will the ring he got several weeks ago. “I’d get on one knee, but that seems too cliche to me,” he joked.

Will stared as a big smile formed on his face. “Do you remember, that you asked if you could kiss me on the ferris wheel? And if we could be boyfriends? And telling my family, and The Party, and moving in together, and everything else? Do you remember what my answer was for each of those?” 

Will leaned forward and cupped Mike’s face in his hands as he kissed his cheek. 

“Yes.”

And he kissed the other cheek. 

“And yes.”

And he pecked Mike’s lips.

“And yes.”

And he kissed Mike again, longer, before pulling back.

“It will always be yes.”

Mike couldn’t help the tears falling on Will’s hands. Trembling, he took one of Will’s hands and put the ring on his finger. Then he leaned forward and kissed his tear-stained cheeks.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

Mike remembered that day, so long ago, a lonely boy sitting on the swings, how he wondered if he would want to be with him forever.

He knew the answer now.

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anakin-solo-deserved-better) if anyone wants to interact with me there.


End file.
